


Custom Jersey

by jewtube



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender Dex, Future Fic, M/M, Minor panic attack, Oral Sex, author nursey, conversion therapy, dex has some issues, shitty and lardo have a son, they also own a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewtube/pseuds/jewtube
Summary: Derek Nurse is an author who finds inspiration in bar patrons, William Poindexter is a bartender with a secretive past. Dex misses hockey and Nursey is curious.





	Custom Jersey

Derek sat at the bar with his notepad in front of him like he did every night, observing the people around him, searching for a character to write about. Most of the patrons were familiar to him, regulars at the pool tables and the darts. He's been coming here ever since he moved to Boston nine months ago, something about the ocean air was supposed to help the creative juices to flow, but so far he's felt nothing but boredom and loneliness.

  
Someone new catches his eye, red hair visible from across the room. He's carrying a large box of beer steins, his arms flexing with the weight of it. He's ripped, Derek thinks. The man walks behind the bar and begins organizing the shelves directly in front of Derek's station; a notebook, phone, and a nearly empty beer.

"You new around here?" Derek asks the man. "I've been coming here practically every night and I've never seen you before."

The man doesn't look up from the shelf he's focused on. Instead, he grabs a cloth and begins dusting off some of the glasses.  
"I've just moved to town." He says.

"Is cleaning up after drunk costumers your dream job?"

"Is annoying people while they're trying to work yours?"

Derek is taken aback by the sheer confidence in the insult.  
"Hey hey hey, I'm just trying to make some small talk. You just moved here, I could be a future friend."

"I've already got friends. I'm friends with the owner here."

"Shitty? He's great, his wife actually painted the cover of my last book." Derek beams as he pulls out a thin paperback from the bag that is sitting on the chair next to him. The man stands a little straighter and cocks his head towards the side.

"Huh, an author. Colour me impressed." Derek hands the book to him, and he runs his fingers over the corners. "I'll have to read it sometime."

"Take that one if you like." Derek huffs. "It's not like anyone's buying."

"D. Malik Nurse."

"Call me Derek."

"Will." A handshake is exchanged.

\--

  
Will shows up at the bar at 8:30 every night for his shift. The only person that Derek sees working every day is Shitty, Lardo hangs around some of the time, but their son keeps her occupied most nights. Will had come out of his shell somewhat, but Derek wanted to know a little more about this elusive bartender. He waits until a Wednesday night, not many people stop by unless there's a hockey game on TV. He orders two beers and invites Will to drink one of them with him, to his surprise, Will sits down beside him and accepts.

"Tell me more about you." Derek says as he opens his notebook.

"Want to make me into one of your characters?" Will asks and a smile creeps across his face.

"You're interesting to me. I want to know your story."

"Tell me yours first and maybe I'll feel generous."

"Fine, I'll give you the basics. Born in New York, an only child, one mom who encourages my writing, and another who bothers me about settling down." His Ma was always on his back about getting married. "She wants lots of grandkids."

"What do you think about that?"

"I think she should have had more than one kid if that's what she wanted." Will's warm smile make his stomach flutter. "Your turn."

"Born in Maine, hockey player, Samwell graduate, and woodworker."

"I played hockey in high school."

"Looks like you haven't practice in a while."

"Fuck off." Derek takes a sip of his beer. "What about family?"

"Don't have any."

"Oh." Derek sees the smile on Will's face fade. Will empties his beer into his mouth and stands up. He mumbles something that Derek couldn't hear and hurries behind the bar. Derek found himself without a friend that night. He stays for a few more minutes before heading out alone.

\--

  
After a few weeks of radio silence from Will, Shitty invites Derek and him to a Bruins game. Jack Zimmermann's in town which is always a treat, they usually sit in a box near the restaurant so baby Laurent's ears don't get hurt by the crowd.

  
"I don't understand Jack's logic there," Lardo chirps as they take their seats behind the sheltered glass. "Shitty's yelling will probably do more damage than any hockey game ever could."

  
She sits the chubby baby on her lap, his tiny Zimmermann jersey was probably the cutest thing that Derek has ever seen. He tried to hold him as much as possible, which Lardo is thankful for, but Shitty always had to do a little convincing to get him back.

"I didn't know you guys were that close to Jack Zimmermann," Will says halfway through the first period. "I mean I know you guys went to school together but I didn't think he was the social type."

"Are you kidding?" Shitty roars. "Little Laurie here is named after good ol' Jay Z."

Derek bounces the baby a little as he coos over him. "Jack Laurent Zimmermann is the namesake of this little goon."

\--

5 beers later and 5 minutes left in the third period, Will and Derek are on their feet, Will tipsily trying to balance Derek as he jumps up and down everytime Jack gets the puck. It's a tied game, 3-3, Derek prays that it won't go into overtime. Jack gets the puck from Mashkov and aims for the goalie's right side, he winds up to take the shot, the goalie moves to the right side of the net, but Jack fakes him out and sinks the puck in the left side of the net. The crowd goes insane, Will and Derek scream and cling to each other's arms as they jump with excitement. The crowds trickle out of their seats and into the streets, Shitty straps his son to his chest and dances through the square chanting his best friends name.  
  
Turns out that Will lives above the bar, and Derek lives a block away from there, they walked home together after separating from Shitty and Lardo. The air was cold and damp, Derek can't tell if it's the alcohol convincing him that Will keeps glancing his way or not. It's definitely not the alcohol swaying their arms so their hands touch every few minutes. He can hear Will's breathing become heavy as they approached the apartment door behind the bar.

"Do you want to come up for a drink?" Will asks, his voice low.

Derek doesn't answer, he just follows Will up the stairs and intently watches as he unlocks the door. After the door closes, Will walks towards what Derek can assume is the kitchen. Derek feels like he's going to vibrate out of his skin, he can feel it in his entire body, the excitement, the anxiety of it all.

"Uh I don't really know what I have up here, I guess we could go down--" Will is cut off by Derek pulling his arm. His whole body twists as he lets himself be pulled towards him, their mouths crash together and Derek is kissing him with an inch of his life. Will brings his arms up and slinks them around Derek's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He slips his tongue easily into his mouth and hears a moan low in his throat. Their lips part and Will rests his forehead against Derek's.

"I'm so glad I wasn't reading this wrong." Will breaths out as Derek fumbles with the belt that he's wearing. He finally gets it off and Will sinks to his knees, freeing Derek's erection from his boxers. Derek lets out a whimper as Will takes him in his mouth, swallowing him completely. His tongue swirls around the head of his cock and his free hands massage Derek's hips. He picks up the pace a little, and Derek's hands find themselves entwined in Will's hair.

"Fuck," Derek mumbles. "Fuck, Will." Will takes this opportunity to completely swallow him down, with his nose pressed against Derek's pubic hair. "Fuck, we need to sit somewhere, my legs are gonna give if I come like this."

Derek pushes Will off of him and does a stupid little dance in a desperate attempt to get his pants off of his ankles. He almost falls over but is caught by the wrist by Will, who is gently tugging him towards the direction of the bedroom.  
"I want you to fuck me." He says as he takes his shirt off tosses it towards the laundry hamper, missing completely.

"I think that can be arranged." Derek removes the remaining articles of clothing and pushes Will onto the mattress. He kisses him deeply, running his fingers up and down his pale chest. He breaks the kiss to flip Will over, he presses a fingertip to his hole. Will sucks in a breath.

  
"There's lube in the bedside." He stammers out as Derek presses a kiss at his entrance. Without breaking away Derek fumbles with the drawer beside him, hands searching for the bottle. When he finds it he pours a generous amount on his finger and presses it inside Will. He pumps a few time experimentally until he finds the spot that makes Will cry out.

"Gimme more, I'm not gonna fucking break." Will pleads. Derek adds another finger before gradually adding a third, Will whimpers beneath him. "God, I need you to fuck me."

Derek grabs a condom from the same place he got the lube and rips open the package. He takes this moment to truly admire the back that Will has, completely made of muscle, pale and sprinkled with freckles. It's now that realizes that Will must have been a powerful hockey player if he looked anything like this while he was playing.  
He rolls the condom on and guides his cock up to Will's hole. He slowly presses in, hearing his own moan leave his mouth without permission. He takes his time, savoring the feeling of Will around him.  
"Fuck you're so tight." He gasps as he finally bottoms out. "God, I was praying you were gay. I wanted you so badly."

"Fuck me harder!" Will orders, his hands fisted in the sheets beneath him. Derek picks up the pace, his grip on Will's hip tightening so much he's such he's leaving bruises, not that Will would care, he was a hockey player. Derek imagines his pale skin covered in purple bruises, up his back, and over his shoulders, slowly fading to green and yellow as they heal, only to become purple again after a game. Derek wants to mark Will up, make sure that everyone can see how beautiful he would be with some colour. The thought of Will peppered from his neck down with hickeys is making Derek's head light, he can feel the familiar boil of heat in his abdomen.

"Fuck-" Will spits out. "Der, Fuck!" Will tightens around his cock, coming untouched on it. His knuckles are white from gripping the sheets, twisting them as Derek fucks him through his orgasm.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Derek manages to say. "I wish you could see how fucking gorgeous you are." Derek thrusts upwards sharply hitting Will's prostate, and he almost screams with the overstimulation. Derek keeps hitting it for a few more thrust before he loses himself completely, coming with the sight of Will's eyes rolling back into his head.

\--

  
The sunlight is streaming through the curtains of Will's apartment. Derek opens his eyes to see Will, looking back at him with sleepy eyes.

"You're pretty," Will says and reaches out to touch Derek's face. Derek laughs. "I had a lot of fun last night."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service, William," Derek smirks when Will's face scrunches up at his full name.

"I meant the hockey, you ass. I haven't been to a game since I quit."

"Why did you quit?"

"Long story."

"Your shift doesn't start until eight pm. We have time."

Will takes a big breath and looks around the room.  
"I guess there's nothing stopping me anymore." He stands up from the bed and heads over to his closet. He digs around in some box for a while, Derek admires the ass that is on display in front of him. Will pulls out a jersey, old but in good condition, and throws it on the bed. Derek examines it, an Aces jersey, number 13, Poindexter.

"Who's Poindexter?" Derek asks. Will face falls.

"Me."

"Cute custom jersey, but it doesn't really explain much."

"It's not custom." Will looks at the floor and puts his head in his hands. "Fourth overall draft pick for the Las Vegas Aces 2013."

"You played for the Aces?"

"Didn't get a chance. My parents ruined everything."

Will made his way over to where Derek was lying, he sat next to him on the bed. Derek could see a tear run down his cheek as he stared at the wall.

"Summer of the draft I was hanging out with an old friend. We'd had a couple of drinks and started fooling around a little. I'd loved him since I was fourteen, but we never did anything about it. We lived in such a homophobic town that we weren't brave enough to do anything until I was leaving. I guess it was a now or never situation, y'know?"  
Derek nods, he runs his fingers along Will's spine, hoping to give him some comfort in this moment.

"My mom came in while we were doing it. She straight up had a heart attack. I wish I was fucking joking but a real, live heart attack. She was hospitalized, the next day my life was over."

"Holy fuck, she died?" Derek sits up quickly and slinks his arm around Will's shoulder.

"No. I wish she did." Will lets out a sad laugh. "They put all my things in boxes. It wasn't much because we never really had any money. They packed all my shit into the old pick up and dropped me off at a camp. They took my phone, my laptop, anything with internet. I didn't know what was happening with the Aces, if anyone was trying to find me, or if anyone even cared."

"Why did they bring you to a camp?"

"Gay conversion therapy camp." Derek feels like his heart stops. He feels the colour of his body leave him, his eyes are heavy, and he feels faint. He slowly lies himself down on the bed. Will lies down with him.

"You okay Der?" Will asks as Derek feels himself slipping from reality. His breathing becomes frantic and shallow. "Derek. Listen to my voice. I'm going to count to ten okay?"

Derek focuses on the sound of Will's voice, but doesn't register any of the things he says, the only thing that Derek can think of is the horror stories he's heard from those types of places. He thought they were all closed down, made illegal. He takes a few minutes to fully regain himself, he opens his eyes to see Will's warm smile.

"I'm sorry I told you that." Will's hand is rubbing the back of Derek's neck. "It's some tough shit."

"How long were you there?" He almost doesn't want an answer.

"About a year, I was allowed to leave when I turned 18."

"That is so fucked up."

"I'm okay with it now actually." Will laughs. "I went to a lot of therapy to be a normal person. I've made my peace with it."

"You miss hockey?"

"Every fucking day." Will sits up and grabs ahold of Derek's hand, pulling him off the bed, leading him towards the kitchen. "I never got to go to Vegas, but I went to university so that was nice. I met my best friend Eric there, so that's a plus."

"So you got out of conversion therapy and then went to the gayest school in America?" Will nods. "Fucking awesome dude."

"Yeah, they actually have a scholarship for conversion refugees. I got to go for free."

"What happened with the Aces?"

"Well my parents told them I was a faggot, but 'He'll be better soon' and they decided they didn't want that controversy on their team. I don't blame them really."

"Could you play now?"

"I'm almost thirty, Derek. I haven't played in years." Will is fumbling with some eggs, trying to crack them without messing up. Derek takes his hand, which is trembling quite ferociously. Will looks up at him and Derek can see the nervousness within him.

"Do you want to work in Shitty's bar for the rest of your life?"

"Do you want to give away free copies of your book for the rest of yours?"

Derek laughs. "No."

Will takes his hand in his and smiles. "I don't either."

"Then I guess we better figure some things out."

\--

They're skating on the ice in the Falcs arena. Over the past year, they've been spending more and more time here, ever since Will got a job as a trainer on the Falcs payroll. Derek has taken to the arena and has made it the inspiration for his newest novel, a mystery where the murder weapon is a Zamboni. There's lots of late nights, early mornings, tons of games, and his boyfriend turning up with more and more bruises.

("You know trainers don't have to spend as much time on the ice as you do." Derek once said and he rubbed cream on Will's purple shoulder. "They especially don't need to be checked as much as you, either."

"You saying you don't like my bruises, _Nursey_?" Will laughed.

"I'm not saying anything, _Dex_.")

Derek wouldn't change it for the world. He skating circles around Will as he talks to one of the team's rookies. Will is trying desperately to ignore him, trying to give this kid some tips so he doesn't hurt himself. After a few minutes, Will can't ignore his annoying boyfriend and send the rookie to the locker room.

"You are such a menace," Will says and she skates behind, pretending like he can't keep up with his pace.

"Oh no." Derek coos. "You'll have to catch me and punish me."

"You need to stop that right now. We're in public."

"Nah, I told everyone to fuck off earlier." Derek slows to a stop. "Come here." His arms are outstretched to embrace Will.

"I have something for you." Will says as he digs into his jacket pocket.

"Oh really, and what could that be Mr. Poindexter?"

Will removes a letter from his pocket, sealed beautifully with a little wax dollop. Derek knew that Will added that himself, Derek was a self-proclaimed 'slut for formal wax'.  
Will opens the letter and clears his throat.

"Dear D. Malik Nurse,

It is our absolute pleasure to announce that you have been awarded the Macavity Award for your novel 'The Red Line'. Please see the enclosed invitation for details to attend the award ceremony at the end of 2026.

Sincerely Yours,  
Mystery Readers International."

Derek almost falls off of his skates, Will's steady hand balances him as the news slowly computes in his brain.

"Babe," Will asks looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

Derek leans in and kisses him. "I'm so okay."

In fact, he's so okay that he has completely forgotten about the ring tucked away in his pants pocket. He'll save that for another day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! I haven't written much nurseydex but that's because I'm terrified of getting their personalities right. hopefully i did. some say hi at jew-tube.tumblr.com


End file.
